The present invention relates to a slot mechanism for an electronic key used in a vehicle such as an automobile, and to a smart ignition system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a slot mechanism that has a shutter for closing a slot when no object is inserted in the slot, and to a smart ignition system that has such a slot mechanism.
In recent years, there is a demand for an improved operability of vehicles in addition to demands for improved basic performances and safety of vehicles. Smart ignition systems are known as one example of means for improving vehicle operability. When using a vehicle equipped with a smart ignition system, a user carries an electronic key when getting on the vehicle. The smart ignition system permits the user to start or stop the engine by simply manipulating a switch provided in the vehicle.
A smart ignition system performs an ID verification between an electronic key and a vehicle through wireless communications. When the ID code of the electronic key matches the ID code of the vehicle, the engine is permitted to be started. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2001-130381 and No. 2001-132289 disclose a technology in which an ID verification between an electronic key and a vehicle is executed with the electronic key inserted in a slot mechanism provided in an instrument panel. The devices disclosed in the publications each have a retaining mechanism for retaining the electronic key in the slot mechanism such that the electronic key does not come off the slot mechanism.
Typically, the slot of a slot mechanism for receiving an electronic key is larger than a slot for receiving a mechanical key. A slot mechanism, which has a relatively large slot, preferably has a shutter for closing the slot when no electronic key is inserted, so that foreign matter such as dust and dirt does not enter the interior of the slot mechanism.
The following points need to be noted when providing a slot mechanism with a shutter. The shutter must not hinder an electronic key from being held in the slot mechanism. Also, the shutter must be configured to reliably close the slot when the electronic key is removed from the slot. Further, the shutter must be configured to, after being pushed open with an object other than the electronic key, for example, with a finger, reliably close the slot. However, the conventional slot mechanisms fail to satisfactorily cater to these needs.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a slot mechanism and a smart ignition system that reliably close a slot with a shutter when no object is inserted in the slot.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides a slot mechanism. The slot mechanism has an accommodation space into which an insertion object is inserted through a slot. The slot mechanism includes a shutter holder provided in the accommodation space. The shutter holder is movable between a first position and a second position along an insertion direction in which the insertion object is inserted into the accommodation space. The second position is closer to a bottom of the accommodation space than the first position. A shutter is provided in a shutter space defined in the shutter holder. The shutter is movable relative to the shutter holder and between a third position and a fourth position along the insertion direction. The fourth position is closer to a bottom of the shutter space than the third position. When the insertion object is inserted into the accommodation space, the shutter is pressed by the insertion object and is moved to the fourth position. The shutter holder is pressed by the shutter moved to the fourth position and is moved to the second position. When the insertion object is pulled out of the accommodation space, the shutter holder moves to the first position, and the shutter moves to the third position, so that the slot is closed by the shutter. The slot mechanism includes an insertion object locking mechanism. The locking mechanism locks the insertion object to the shutter holder when the shutter is moved to the fourth position by the insertion object. The slot mechanism includes a holder retaining mechanism. The holder retaining mechanism holds the shutter holder at the second position when the shutter holder is moved to the second position by the shutter.
According to another aspect of the invention, a smart ignition system that includes a portable device and a slot mechanism is provided. The slot mechanism has an accommodation space into which the portable device is inserted through a slot. The smart ignition system includes a detection portion for detecting insertion of the portable device into the accommodation space and a verification portion for determining whether the inserted portable device is a correct portable device. The slot mechanism includes a shutter holder provided in the accommodation space. The shutter holder is movable between a first position and a second position along a direction in which the portable device is inserted into the accommodation space. The second position is closer to a bottom of the accommodation space than the first position. A shutter is provided in a shutter space defined in the shutter holder. The shutter is movable relative to the shutter holder and between a third position and a fourth position along the insertion direction. The fourth position is closer to a bottom of the shutter space than the third position. When the portable device is inserted into the accommodation space, the shutter is pressed by the portable device and is moved to the fourth position. The shutter holder is pressed by the shutter moved to the fourth position and is moved to the second position. When the portable device is pulled out of the accommodation space, the shutter holder moves to the first position, and the shutter moves to the third position, so that the slot is closed by the shutter. A portable device locking mechanism locks the portable device to the shutter holder when the shutter is moved to the fourth position by the portable device. A holder retaining mechanism holds the shutter holder at the second position when the shutter holder is moved to the second position by the shutter.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.